Only Human
by Snap Shes Got Class
Summary: Xanthea endures the ultimate betrayal from her parents and we watch as she overcomes the Five Stages of Grief. Demetri/OC
1. Stage One: Betrayal & Denial

**Betrayal & ****Denial**

Her story goes over five days. May 14th - May 19th. This is when she turns nineteen ironically. This is Xanthea's story on how she died.

It was 2004, Xanthea was barely nineteen. Her parents had bargained their life for hers with a group of people, no, vampires that lived in Italy, Volterra. Not only were they vampires but they were the head honcho of all vampires, the government. They were the leaders of all the other vampires in the world and Xanthea was being given to them just like that.

She had never felt so disappointed with her own family in all her eighteen years. Her parents had worked in the fancy castle the Palazzo Dei Priori as a receptionist and 'tour guide' thinking they would be turned into a vampire afterwards.

Of course, that wasn't what the vampires had in plan so they threw suggestions from every angle one of them being their daughter. Their only daughter, their blood, skin and bone, their creation was basically being sold off.

And the only reason they even considered such a trade was because of a powerful vampire under the name of Eleazer who said their daughter could possess great power or something along those lines. From then, Xanthea knew she would never see eye to eye with this vampire, not that she wanted to see eye to eye with any of them.

Xanthea knew that she should have been afraid, frightened by these supposed to be mythical monsters but anger plagued her and tainted her mind and soul.

"Listen sweetie, they will go easy on you, they will care for you like we never could." Her father pleaded pathetically, trying to hold her hand. She shook it off violently. She was disgusted with a man she used to call her father.

They stood outside Volterra, in the heart of the little town, Xanthea's would-be new home. Or tomb, Xanthea hadn't decided yet. Xanthea's so called mother had not bothered to show her face at her departing as she had cut all her long hair off as a sign of disrespect for her. Their family believed if you had short hair it meant you led a poor quality of life and didn't rank high status.

Xanthea's meaning for it however was that she was cutting off her link to her mother who had incredibly long, shiny blonde hair, showing she was no longer a part of her family. She hadn't even said sorry or thank you to Xanthea that if it wasn't for her they would probably be dead but she didn't care, Xanthea felt hollow.

As her father continued weeping a young looking girl with honey blonde hair appeared in front of Xanthea, her bright red eyes outlined in thick black make-up, contrasting greatly with her perfectly pale skin. She looked no older than thirteen but Xanthea couldn't be sure.

It was late evening now, the sky being covered with the navy blue night blanket. Few stars were dotted about but the further it went into the night the more would appear. Xanthea always noticed how Italy had such clear air and skies, something she would never tire of.

"Let us go," The girl spoke so smoothly but no emotion was held in her words or her face as she turned around leading the way. Without even a glance or farewell to her father Xanthea marched after her obediently.

The little girl led Xanthea through many corridors, her shiny black shoes tapping silently as though she wasn't walking in front of Xanthea on the magnificent marbled floors. Once or twice Xanthea thought about making conversation but figured the girl didn't seem like the chatty kind of child so she kept my mouth shut.

Xanthea hadn't realized it but the further inside they went in the building the more fear and anxiety filled her body. She wondered for a second whether the young girl could hear her erratic heart beating when it seemed like she read her mind.

"Your heart beat is irritatingly loud," She said in the same tone as when they were outside. Xanthea could tell she was annoyed though so she breathed deeply trying to calm herself down.

"Um, sorry," Xanthea muttered, words failing her. What was she meant to say to a comment like that?

Her breathing exercise wasn't helping and for the first time since she had been told of this 'arrangement' she wanted to cry. Hysterically too.

Xanthea bit her tongue to stop any noise escaping her lips as they eventually ended up in front of two enormous wooden doors, large, curved carvings all over it. The doors opened immediately and they walked through into a spacious and beautifully marbled room.

The ceiling seemed to stretch up as far as the sky, delicate chandeliers hanging at the top. The young vampire and Xanthea stopped right in the centre of the room, in front of three men sitting at thrones. They all looked pale and had those menacingly red eyes.

Xanthea gulped. Everyone in the room was incredibly pale and had those demon eyes, all staring right at her frail body. The ones on the throne adorned fancy clothing whereas everyone else just wore a black uniform. They were all situated at the edge of the room and all exits, standing like soldiers.

The man seated in the middle throne stood up and in a blink of Xanthea's eyelids he was stood in front of her, ushering her escort - the young girl to stand aside. She did and she stood near a young boy who looked as though he was related to her, perhaps a brother.

"You are brave to have made it this far young Xanthea," He purred, an amused looked in his eyes. He then held his hand out in front of her, gesturing that she do the same. "May I?"

She complied, being completely terrified of the man even though he seemed harmless so far. As his hand made contact with her own; Xanthea struggled to hold in a gasp. His skin was rock hard like the marble floor they both stood on. Not only that, his hand was unbelievably cold, like it was a chunk of ice rather than a hand.

"Ah yes," He said more to himself than to Xanthea. He dropped her hand down gently as he strolled back to his throne. "I shall have some of the guards escort you to your future room. I do hope you settle in well, this place is certainly to die for." Aro smiled innocently, emphasizing greatly on the last two words.

Xanthea couldn't help but feel there was another meaning to his statement but she wasn't given much time to think it over before two men clad in black robes appeared at her side.

Xanthea wasn't your typical short, petite girl but the man standing to her right made her think she was. He towered over Xanthea at a gigantic height of 6'8", his wink in her direction however made her feel more uneasy about him as his red eyes sparkled with mischief under his mop of dark brown hair.

Without her realizing it they were leading Xanthea to her new room, passing all the tasteful décor in the large marbled hallways. The giant shadowed behind her, his footsteps silent yet she imagined them to echo loudly in the wide hallways.

In front of Xanthea was the other tall man but not to the comparison of the other male. Xanthea herself stood at 5'7" so she estimated he was about 5'11" still able to stare her down. He had a kind of pale brown, tousled hair and walked with an aristocratic aura about him.

Eventually, they slowed to a stop at a door with a window near it, overlooking the city below them.

"This will be your room from now on, I suggest you don't go wondering from it unless accompanied by someone," The shorter of the two spoke. His words sounded harsher than what he intended as though it was forced.

The young girl took no notice as she finally got her chance to look over the speaker's appearance. Xanthea's eyes grew wide when her pale blues eyes fell on his stunning face. Just like everyone she had seen so far in the Palazzo today, his face took her breath away.

He was deathly pale like the others, but there was a slight hint saying he use to have sun kissed skin. His eyes shone bright red like expensive rubies in his eye sockets. His features were chiseled to perfection it was like the Gods themselves took it upon their duty to design this magnificent being to precision.

Xanthea found him beautiful.

To stop herself from gaping like a fool she turned to inspect her new room and was shocked to see how spacious it was. It had a large bed in the middle, adorned with green and yellow silk and satin patterned pillows and covers. The rich, deep, green carpet looked fluffy and welcoming to her worn feet.

"Thanks," Xanthea breathed in awe. Her room back home was nothing as fancy. In fact, she didn't even remember her family having ever owning silk or satin.

She turned back to her escorts, trying to find something else to say. Xanthea didn't even know their names. She didn't know _his _name.

"Good night cutie," The larger of the two smirked, winking yet again. Xanthea blinked in reply not satisfying him with a response as they walked away from her.

No, she didn't want them to leave her by herself. Before she could stop herself Xanthea called out feebly.

"W-what's your names?" She asked, her voice quiet. They turned around simultaneously, amused expressions on both their porcelain faces.

"I'm Felix," The larger of the two said, seemingly glad she had asked. She couldn't help but eagerly look to the other man.

"You may call me Demetri," He answered politely, his voice soft and sweet to her keen ears. Xanthea nodded her head slightly, watching as they once again started walking off. When she could no longer see there black coats she turned back to her room.

She knew then on she would be confined to this room till they thought of what to do with her. Xanthea highly hoped that she would not become their latest meal though, she valued life but a part of her said she wouldn't mind so much if _he _got to take it.

As she walked into her new room and she laid down on her new soft bed Xanthea let his name roll of her tongue like it was a natural sound for her.

"Demetri," Xanthea said softly to herself, unable to stop the smallest of smiles creeping up her face.

The night was hard for Xanthea. Though she had momentarily forgotten the real reason why she was now in the vampire's coven earlier that night, with all the time she had alone, millions of thoughts rushed at her.

Ideas that she was hallucinating and that all this was a dream entered her mind as she fought weakly against herself in attempts to wake up from such a nightmare.

In a panic she found herself tearing the room apart for an escape, finding the door sealed shut.

The curtains were ripped from their banister as she foamed and raved and swore! The delicate looking chair at the desk in the corner was thrown at the window, a few legs breaking off as tears rolled down her face.

"No, this is not real!" She screamed to herself as she grabbed her now short blonde hair. As she sat on the edge of her bed, she rocked back and forth, her knees bent up to cover her face as she chanted over and over again.

"This isn't happening to me, it's a silly dream and vampires are not real... This isn't happening to me, it's a silly dream and..."

Unfortunately for Xanthea it wasn't a dream and the night was long.

* * *

_Opinions on whether I should carry on would be muchly appreciated. If you're following Limited Run I will get back on track I promise. I know I've been out of comission for basically a year and I feel so bad about it but despite being a girl, I struggle doing more than two things at a time and exams and the stress of going from GCSE to A Level was hard. But I will make it up to you. Especially when I've finished with all exams and college till September._


	2. Anger

_You all probably hate me right now but I hope this makes everything better :) thank you for all the reviews, the more I get the more motivation I get. ENJOY xx_

* * *

**Anger**

The sun poured into Xanthea's room, basking her in light as she stirred groggily from her short sleep. She had not got much sleep from waking up every hour thinking she heard her fathers loud snoring or her mothers voice mumbling in her sleep as they usually did.

Every time when she realized she was no longer at her real home, she screamed for them, not believing what had happened earlier in the evening had actually happened.

Making herself sit up, her heart fluttered lightly. It took a while for her eyes to focus like every morning, but she was sure of it.

Demetri had been sitting in the previously battered chair, propped up against the cream coloured wall as he stared at her with his piercing black eyes. Xanthea rubbed her eyes hastily but when she looked again no one was there as the empty chair lent against the wall.

She shrugged it off, blaming her lack of sleep and slight attraction with him as she tried to yawn, finding her throat sore from the excessive uses of screaming from them last night.

She let out a loud sigh as she made her way to the bathroom that was connected to her room. She stood in front of the large mirror for a while not taking in the magnificent bathroom around her, instead she stared at her appalling appearance from the events that occurred from the previous night.

Her choppy hair was more messy than normal from her turning in her sleep numerous times. That and she had cut her hair herself so needed to be tidied up. Her eyes were blood shot from all the crying, her eyelids looking red raw from all the rubbing.

Her bottom lip was swollen and bright pink, results from biting her lip in the night to stop her crying out loud.

As her tired eyes traveled down her reflection to her clothes, Xanthea saw that they were creased and looked untidy. She only wore plain fitting jeans, black boots a dark navy fitted blazer, and a white vest top. She was told not to bother bringing any clothes as apparently the Volturi would now provide for her.

Xanthea watched her reflection as they clenched their fists. Even though she thought her parents heartless, they had bought most of her clothing and personals and she couldn't bring any of it apart from her wooden beaded bracelet which she wore now.

A sharp tug pulled at her heart. Xanthea soon regretted cutting her long blonde hair, wishing it was there to imitate her mothers and comfort her.

She wanted her mother here, to soothe her and make everything better with her kind nature. But she bargained her daughter's life for her own as she was now safe while Xanthea was with the vampires.

Too absorbed in her own thoughts, Xanthea didn't hear a knocking at the door. As she continued to look at herself in the large mirror, her fists going white from how tight she held them, the knocking ensued still unheard by her deaf ears.

Her face contorted into anger, a fierce look in her delicate eyes. She couldn't understand, no she _refused_ to understand.

Why did it have to be her parents that were selfish beyond words? Why did it have to be her that had to be given to human killing monsters? Why was her short life cut short because her parents didn't want to finish theirs first? She had barely started living her life and it was being taken away from her unceremoniously.

All these thoughts were fresh in her mind as all common sense left Xanthea. She hated the girl she saw in the mirror. She was pathetic. Her parents were pathetic and Xanthea was filled with hatred looking at her.

The shock and rush of adrenaline enabled her to not feel any pain as she smashed her fists into the mirror, tiny shards embedding themselves deep in her soft skin.

Shards of mirror flew past her face, a few scraping against her fair skin. The mirror fell into the large sink and onto the floor, ranging from large remains of the reflective material to tiny sharp sparkles on the tiled floor.

As Xanthea stared at the rushing flow of blood dripping down her hands and arms, shocked she did such a thing she hadn't notice the visitor at the door had let themselves in. After observing the chaotic room they had wondered to the entrance of the bathroom in attempts to find the young girl and froze at the scene before them.

A low growl brought Xanthea back to reality as she stared to the left, the entrance of the bathroom being blocked by a young man, a hungry look in his now onyx, black eyes.

Fear should have shot through Xanthea's body and mind as the boy took an eager step towards her before stopping himself halfway as though torn in half on what to do. Morals and orders pushed him back but the rich red liquid made his mouth water, he already knew her blood would taste luscious on his eager tongue from where he stood.

Instead, anger blinded Xanthea as she screamed at the young man forgetting instantly what powers he could possess as she spat harsh words at him not realizing she was egging him on.

"You creatures disgust me!" She snarled not noticing her enraged words were only feeding to the boy's blackening eyes.

The loss of blood was slowly numbing Xanthea's body but she paid no important attention to it as the boy seemingly disappeared from the doorway and turned into a blur before slamming her body to the opposite side of the bathroom, the tiles cracking slightly as she screamed out from the new pain she could not ignore.

His strong hands pinned her shoulders to the wall making escape virtually impossible for the weak human. The venom in his mouth screamed to taste her skin and her blood, as he slowly lowered his face to her bare nape.

Xanthea gulped, not comprehending the action only made his desire to bite her neck stronger. As his hard, cold lips grazed her soft skin, goose bumps ran all through her, a sickening chill occurring from the contact.

Just as the boy's teeth were bared, ready to take the first taste he was flung from the girl, crashing abruptly onto the sink, debris soon following the remains of the mirror on the floor.

The boy made another attempt towards the girl but was immediately stopped, with a large man holding him down with all his strength as the boy tried to thrash about for release.

Xanthea soon recognized the man was Felix. She had not even heard him come in the room let alone saw him till the very last second but was none the less grateful for his sudden appearance.

Her arms shaking and paling, Xanthea had not noticed how truly frightened she was as she slid her back down the wall. Demetri looked down beside her as he watched her put her arms up near her face, as some sort of useless defense from the world.

She hadn't even noticed Demetri's presence near her. He knew humans abilities were not that grand compared to his own, but he couldn't help but think humans were weaklings.

"Take him to the ancients. This behaviour is certainly not acceptable within Volturi's walls." Demetri spoke with authority as he gave Felix the orders. Xanthea flinched unconsciously from not realizing the man standing next to her.

Felix nodded and disappeared quickly with the weak willed vampire. Demetri looked down at Xanthea's lifeless form, struggling to take his eyes off the amount of blood trailing down her slightly golden skin.

Unlike the previous vampire however, he could control his cravings from centuries of practice. Except, the girl before smelt more welcoming than usual humans. His jaw tightened as the room filled with her aromatic smell.

He swallowed deeply, finding that her blood called out to him, no it screamed for him to take a lick, just a taste to prove his thoughts that she would be delicious but Demetri stayed still.

He fantasized of grabbing her head and smelling her neck, her scent making him feel alive almost.

Yet, Aro had greatly emphasized that she would be changed and by his venom no less. Aro probably had the most control, being in command of himself on things as these, like Carlisle the vegetarian up in Washington.

Something came over him as he sat down next to her, one leg bent and propped up. He grabbed her chin gently to turn her face to his.

"Are you ok Miss?" He made sure he sounded sincere in his words, he and Felix were given the job to make her stay a pleasant one and so far that hadn't happened.

The sudden question rang through Xanthea's head; the voice soothing to her as she stared into the young mans eyes, his red eyes seemingly reading hers. When he got no response he blamed it on shock and sighed.

He had no medical experiences so had no idea on what to do with her hands. He wasn't sure what had actually happened as he stared around the ruined bathroom, glass, broken bits of mirror and chunks of tiles and ceramic littered the floor.

Demetri and Felix just arrived to her door, orders to get her breakfast when they saw it had been left opened and the bedroom was a state like a fight had ensued. The next thing they saw was a minor vampire getting his own breakfast from the young girl.

Death was what awaited the insignificant vampire; Demetri knew that fact very well. Guards were ranked by the colours you wore. The darker and rich the tone the less replaceable you were to Aro and the others. Felix and Demetri wore black, along with Jane the vampire who had brought Xanthea to the main hall.

They were irreplaceable what with their powers being powerful and unique to Aro's needs. The young vampire that had attacked Xanthea however wore a light grey uniform, his fate being already written for him in his clothes.

As time passed, Xanthea still speechless Demetri started getting fed up. Grateful he had over fed himself last night he grabbed one of Xanthea's thin arms covered by her creased blazer, squeezing it lightly, slight worry he might break her weak human arm.

Xanthea flinched faintly, feeling the immense cold from his hand passing through her blazer. It was calming to her against her boiling body.

With ease he lifted her and exited the now uninhabitable room. He sighed trying to remember what room was empty on the floor he was on with a bed as he walked, hoping he came across no other vampires.

As the two wondered round the empty corridors, Demetri took the time to take in Xanthea's appearance. She looked a mess to put it simply.

He was sure once she was clean she would probably look appealing somewhat but even though she looked scruffy he still felt something, urging him to take a sniff. He shrugged it off as the blood as it filled his nose and throat, making it hard for him to concentrate as the venom drowned his own tongue in his mouth.

She had no shape to her body, being practically straight up and down. She was slim but lean and healthy looking, evidence she took part in running based sports according to her quite muscular legs. Her structure was boyish – having no prominent womanly curves on her.

Her face was rounding, so slightly chubby but it suited her Demetri thought.

Her hair was a natural platinum blonde though fading with the years, a darker golden colour graduation underneath the top layers had formed. A full fringe swept to the left at an angle above her forehead and full eyebrows that matched the darker blonde in her hair.

Demetri was normally more partial to women with long, flowing hair, preferably with loose curls yet he found Xanthea's short hair very flattering for the young woman as it attempted to curl slightly giving it a thicker, wavy effect, flicking up in all kinds of directions. It was a kind of unruly type of short.

Her skin had a slight natural tan to it which she probably got from her father who was quite tanned himself. Her eye lashes were short but dark, framing her pale blue eyes that complimented her blonde hair. Demetri couldn't help but lick his lips as his eyes traveled down to her small lips, a soft pink colour to them.

Just as he red eyes flashed to her neck Xanthea made a noise which sounded a lot like a whimper. He looked at her and saw her trying to pick some of the mirror shards out of her knuckles which had momentarily stopped bleeding.

He cringed as he grabbed her hand stopping her before she created more damage to herself.

"You'll make the wound deeper if you do it yourself, I will get someone soon to aid you, for now just be patient." He ordered in a growl, regretting it instantly as he heard her sniff. How pathetic, he thought grimly.

"You, all of you," She stopped walking and snatched her hot hands away from Demetri's ice cold ones. "You're all monsters! Why did that creep attack me? Why did it have to be me that stuck in this hell hole?" She screamed, almost blaming it on Demetri.

He stared back at her, a passive look on his face. She would find out soon enough so nothing stopped Demetri as he told her what he thought on the incident.

"Because of you bleeding like that in the middle of a powerful vampire coven you just so happened to grab the attention of some weak minded yet hungry vampire," He stated like it was the most normal thing he could ever say. He continued as Xanthea just gaped at him, not saying a word.

He couldn't help the smirk crawl mockingly onto his face. He had a talent for making human women speechless and quite liked it as she jutted her bottom lip out so alluringly.

"And you happen to be stuck in this 'hell hole' due to your parents fairing their life indispensable whilst yours was not."

She glared up at Demetri, clearly unhappy with the answer as he started walking away. Fear consumed her as her heart beat tremble in panic at being left alone again before jogging up to his black clad form. She felt somewhat safe with the vampire called Demetri, no matter how rude he could be.

Once he found her a room, smaller than the previous one, he placed Xanthea on the bed and went to leave to find her some bandages and someone capable of tending her wounds.

As he wondered back with bandages, a small vial of alcohol and some of Heidi's old tweezers Felix flanked his side out of nowhere.

The large vampire raised a thick eyebrow at what Demetri carried with him.

"Having a little girl's night in are we?" He mocked only receiving a sneer from Demetri as they continued walking through the many corridors.

"No, this is for that handful of a girl's wounds." He stated unable to ignore the grin on Felix's white face from his choice of words.

"She is a funny one, you would think she'd be frightened to the verge of suicide right now but no, she's too busy screaming the whole Palace down." Felix mused knowing full well that Demetri did not care one bit on his thoughts on the matter.

As they got to the corridor that Xanthea's room was situated Demetri found his feet stuck to the floor all of a sudden. Her bleeding had started again and he could smell her effortlessly like she was standing in front of him, her beautiful red coloured liquid clouding his mind.

Demetri's face became hard as he tried to control himself. His body shook from the intensity of it all. Never in all his life had he felt this feeling within him, burning at his core and Demetri had lived almost as long as the ancients.

A flash of worry fell on Felix's face but quickly regained himself once he realized the reason. He smelt it too, the young girls delicious smell. Felix thought she smelt delectable already but the fresh blood only made her smell sweeter.

Now that there was no vampire to fight back to keep their minds off her blood they stood only meters away, taking in her scent, neither advancing or retreating.

Unable to contain himself Felix ran for her door, getting a head start against Demetri. Unfortunately for Felix he forgot that Demetri was faster than he was and was greeted by a low growl emitted from Demetri's throat as he blocked the door into Xanthea's room, his arms spread out wide.

Felix took a step back and smirked. He was only toying with Demetri; testing him. Once Demetri recognized the familiar smirk belonging to Felix, he lowered his arms as realization hit him.

Without realizing it he was willing to fight one of his oldest friends just because they showed the slightest of threats to some human girl. Demetri clenched his jaw before thrusting the vial of alcohol and tweezers into Felix's hands, his face tilted down staring in the space on the right side of Felix.

"Tend to her wounds I have… other arrangements I have neglected." In a flash Demetri left Felix staring dumbfounded at his friends strange behaviour.

Felix let out a low chuckle before opening the door, plastering a small smile on his face.

He opened his mouth to make the girl aware of his presence but clamped it shut. She sat on the bed, her hands shaking as she struggled to take the tiny embedded shards of mirror out of her knuckles.

Her wound had reopened and flowed like a miniture red stream. Her blood was thrilling for Felix as he eagerly smelt her up. But Felix could control himself, she smelt like any other human really, just a bit sweeter and spicier. He knew he faired better off than Demetri whose reaction to the blood was far more severe compared to Felix.

"Milady, my I tend to those wounds?" He asked politely as she stared up at him in shock. He couldn't help but think that maybe Eleazer was getting too old. Could the girl really possess a power useful to the Volturi? She stared up shocked at first, still not use to the silence of these creatures.

"I do hope you mean actually fix them and not drink my blood or whatever it is you things do,"

The strange mood swings would be entertaining, he thought, the grin on his face widening as she gave him a look of pure irritation at the sight of his presence as she spat her words out with repulsion.


End file.
